The Destoryers Of Time
by TARDIS-Archive
Summary: The TARDIS Crew face a race through time when they are constantly threw into different time zones, but the real question will they ever fix time?
1. Chapter 1

Doctor Who : 

The Destroyers Of Time

Chapter One

Amy and Rory were enjoying a peaceful night in when suddenly they heard the iconic sounds of the TARDIS, "I am really getting tired of this, its 10:00 just tell him to come back in the morning" moaned Rory as he has had a really tiring day at the hospital. Instead of doing his traditional three bang knock the Doctor just barged in via sonic.

"Hello Ponds! So sorry to barge in like this but the fate of the galaxy is holding on by a thread and oh your daughters came to visit." River gave a casual wave and everyone retreated into the TARDIS. "So Doctor, aren't you going to tell us what's wrong?" The Doctor gave his signature spin and faced her "War has broken out on the planet Derfillion 6 and they have mastered intergalactic travel and the deadliest of all time manipulation."

The Ponds continued to look puzzled and then things started to go weird in the blink of an eye they were back in what used to be their home. "Doctor where have they gone?!" asked River "OH NO! It's started!" replied the Doctor "We must've done something in the old timeline that the Derfillion's didn't like and now they stopped us!"

Several government agents invaded Amy and Rory's home "By the order of Rerf emperor of Great Britain I am placing you under arrest!" They were then thrown in van and escorted into some strange prison. They were each sent into different sectors one sector for men and another for women, Amy's cellmate was the worst possible a Weeping Angel she stared at it and built up courage "Don't you DARE! I have a pretty weird day already and I am in NO mood for you!" To her surprise it responded "Amelia Pond, you are Amelia Pond. You did this, you did this with that man and now you will PAY!" Before it could touch her it shattered into a million tiny pieces.

Rory's cellmate was even more of a shock, it was the Doctor himself! Except this version was older and weaker "Rory, we failed. Me and River they took the TARDIS and now time is broken" Meanwhile back at the TARDIS "Ok River you're from the future-ish so tell me, what happens?!" "I don't know, I'm sure I used to know but my head is trying to override itself and I'm scared Doctor! I don't want to be a weapon AGAIN!"

When they finally arrived they could see Amy smashing something that resembled the TARDIS console it created a strange portal that sucked up the entire timeline but the Doctor quickly looked into it and he could see Amy and Rory in their cells. Before he could make it back to the TARDIS he had already been sucked into a different portal. But this portal led to a long hallway which lead to the dreaded number 11 hotel room, "Oh dear, not you again" but to his shock this time he was on the other side of the door!

Back at the TARDIS River was having problems of her own "NO Doctor! Stay with me! Stay With ME!" She continued to "Think Doctor" But would it by any use? Would the constant changes in timelines cause River to completely forget about her true love?

She wouldn't allow it and used the TARDIS and went back 5 minutes before she arrived to help the Doctor, but she didn't remember the dangers of two TARDIS's merging together and by doing this another portal was created! By doing this River destroyed her own memories and left herself and her friends lost in time…

**So that's the end of Chapter One, hope you enjoyed it! Chapter Two coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two :

Lost Through Time

River's memories where now wiped, the TARDIS began to screech and a blinding light invaded her vision it was a teleportation device but who knew where it would lead? It took about three months for the teleportation to stop she had arrived, she looked around and standing above her was Kovarian "greetings Melody, welcome back to your training." Kovarian was aware of what was going on in time and that River had forgotten all about the Doctor and she was willing to exploit this knowledge.

Meanwhile back at the prison cells Amy and Rory had their own problems "So you're the Doctor and you and River failed?" this depressed version of the Doctor began to tell his tale "There was an explosion inside the TARDIS, River she went back too far! Several realities exist know and it's up to us to stop it, I shouldn't have opened the door!" Amy was busy constructing a plan in her cell and then it came to her, the control panel! "Excuse me, guard 3419 is it?" The guard looked tired and bored but it was his duty to assist her "What?" Amy silently knocked him out and stole his gun. She aimed it at the console and destroyed it freeing everyone in the female side of the prison.

She had to be quick to escape because the alarm activated itself and fleets of guards would arrive any minute, she watched as armies of Silurian's and Weeping Angel's began to attack guards it became a war zone. The Doctor remained trapped in this hallway unsure if he should open the door he knew that it was his only chance of escape so he began to run towards it. When he opened it he discovered that the timeline troubles have affected the hotel as well, instead of being in a messed up hotel he was in an abandoned Dalek spaceship. He ran over to the computer and viewed a reconstruction of the Daleks being sent through time. "Doc-tor, you are the Doc-tor! Help me, remember me?! Chin bo-y." He turned around and saw Oswin his favourite Dalek "Oh Oswin, what happened? How did you get here?" "The asylum, I escaped. The dreaded timeline took the Daleks they wanted to kill me Doctor" A tear rolled down his cheek "The other Daleks have mutants I do not, Inside I am empty. It's so cold Doctor, save me, save me from (pauses) this" "I'm sorry Oswin, if there was any way to save you I would have."

"I have SURVIVED! EXTERMINATE Oswin! EXTERMINATE the MAD one!" The Eternal Dalek came out of the shadows and began to fire at Oswin "She was a mistake, she showed passion and emotion and therefore she wasn't needed!" The Doctors blood began to boil and he could sense another explosion occurring so he threw the Eternal Dalek into it, he looked into it and saw the Nightmare Child "Its breaking pieces of the Medusa Cascade and that'll destroy time itself!" "But of course, Doctor it is all part of the plan.!" "Who said that?" asked the Doctor "YOU did!" replied the mysterious voice inside her head.

He knew that the timeline was messed up but how messed up? He had numerous questions and the identity of the voice in his head was one of them, but before he discovered who or what it was he had to find his friends and fix the timeline. The Dalek ship began to shake violently something was wrong, piece by piece the ship was sucked into the portal which led directly to the Nightmare Child. The Doctor knew the only way to escape the jaws of the Nightmare Child would be to create another portal and he knew just how to do it he began to say an ancient phrase, a phrase so powerful it could end worlds "Refendul Destructor, Healer of Man!" Just saying this phrase caused another portal to suck up the other one but this supreme time portal sucked up this entire timeline.

River was still undergoing her "training" Kovarian had her work day and night to find the answer of these portals and the location of the Doctor. "MELODY! You're slacking! Find the man or the punishments will be tough!" River was then given an electric shock as a punishment. She was growing tired of this, but she had heard two scientists talking about a new machine they had been working on to cure Alzheimer's and other forms of memory loss. She wasn't sure why but something was drawing her towards this machine, so she made it her personal quest to find this machine and use it. "Melody! Return to your chamber it's time to slumber." This was her chance, when the coast was clear she found the machine and entered it. It began to activate itself like it knew she was coming as the machine progressed her memories gradually returned it was a painful experience but it was worth it, all the things she's seen and done had returned to her she knew what she had to do.

She entered Kovarian's chamber with her signature gun "Hello Mistress!" "Melody?! What are you doing here? Return to your room at once!" River pulled the trigger and didn't think twice as she shot Kovarian "You are NOT my mother! I am River Song!" She painted the words "Hello Sweetie" on the wall of Kovarian's chamber and made a casual yet swift exit.

Meanwhile Amy had freed Rory and was forced to battle the strange future Doctor "You Are NOT My Raggedy Man!" she screamed and began to shoot, but she forgot about regeneration so after they escaped he followed! "Ok Rory, I have no idea how to get out of this messed up era but I think this so called emperor of great Britain may have some of the answers." "Not so fast, you forgot one tiny little detail Timelords can regenerate! Now my useless cellmate has served his purpose he will have to die!" He began to rub his hands together and touched Rory on his shoulder before they had a chance to escape, Rory's soul had been absorbed and exchanged into an extra regeneration. Rory's lifeless body turned into ash and became part of the air. Amy watched as her childhood sweetheart was ripped of his life "NO! You MONSTER! Take me instead!" said Amy in tears, "That can be arranged" he replied and he did the same to Amy they were both dead in this messed up timeline…..

**End Of Chapter Two**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three :

The Truth Behind The Timelines

River had just killed Kovarian and began her search for the Doctor, she stole Kovarian's eye patch so she could see and remember the Silence. She entered the control room put a gun to the engineers head and gave out the order "Run time portal scans and keep this ship heading north!" The biggest time portal was coming from the Kalambia sector so the ship continued to head direct to its location.

Before the ship reached the time portal a red version of the TARDIS materialised inside, "Ill check this out" River had her gun at the ready and entered this mysterious ship, inside was what looked like the Doctor "Oh sweetie am I glad to see you!" he didn't respond. River began to operate the console "DON'T touch anything!" River was shocked at how he easily snapped, "Why are you being like this, unless (pauses) you're not MY Doctor are you?!" He began to clap "Bravo, Bravo River the final horse FINALLY passed the finish line." River aimed her gun at him, he simply snapped his fingers and the gun was in his hands. "What have you done with my friends?" Asked River, "Sit down and I'll explain."

He explained of how he killed Amy and Rory and that when he finds the Doctor he plans to do the same. "But what do you want with me?" Asked River "Don't you get it? You're the child of the TARDIS, I can harvest your power and watch this world and every other world CRUMBLE!" He then trapped her in a holographic cell.

Meanwhile the Doctor was having trouble of his own, the first timeline he was in had been sucked up by the supreme portal and he too was forced to enter it. Inside was nothing he had ever imagined an empty world full of ash and shadows, a girl approached him with a voice that was a little familiar "Erm, hello." He turned around to find Oswin, but as he had never seem her human form he thought the voice was merely a coincidence. "I'm Waldi by the way, Waldi Snoows. I come from the planet Mulasy these strange portal things invaded my planet and destroyed us all." The Doctor felt like it was his duty to help her, "Come on then, let's get this sorted."

They searched high and low until they realised they had missed one small detail, they were standing on top of something. The Doctor began to scan the floor and detected a small door and when they entered it, things got even weirder. The room resembled a TARDIS console room "Oh, no this is really bad." He knew a dead TARDIS when he saw one "What's happened to you?" It then began to respond when a hologram appeared it was blurry as the signal was slowly coming though, "Greetings Timelord, welcome to TARDIS recovery version 8.9" it seemed to reactivate when Oswin touched it, "Oh Waldi you little beauty!" She began to cry and she was feeling pain "Doctor, I've been lying to you." His face dropped "Wait, what?" The Doctor was growing more and more confused "I'm, I'm not who I say I am." "So then, who or what are you?" She looked to the floor and built up the courage to look back up to him "Waldi Snoows is actually an anagram of Oswin Oswald and Mulasy is simply another anagram of the word Asylum." Sensing how much pain she was in the Doctor gave her a choice, "Oswin, if you want I'll release your spirit into the stars were you'll finally be free. Or you can stay and help me but I can't promise that you'll make it out alive."

She thought about it for about 10 minutes and then finally came to a decision "I'll stay here, with you. Presides it seems its becoming a bit of an everyday occurrence, me saving you." He looked even more confused this time "What do you mean?" he asked "Oh nothing" she replied with a suspicious yet casual smile.

Meanwhile, River had a plan! She had been stood in the cell for hours now and was growing impatient "You do know, there's a massive unidentified time portal in the Kalambia Sector?" Intrigued by this he began to scan the perimeter of Kalambia and detected the supreme portal and set the co-ordinates directly to it. Instead of being sucked into it and risk having their TARDIS being killed they safely materialised into it.

The Doctor detected Timelord technology signals but Oswin knew something wasn't right, "Doctor just be careful ok?" He ignored her but that was possibly the worst mistake he could've ever made. He approached the red TARDIS with caution and to his shock was a strange version of himself, River gave him the signal to run but it was no use he was captured and thrown into a holographic cell. "Who are you?!" Asked the Doctor, "Oh I've been waiting all day to answer. Let's just say that I was your most faithful companion, but the red haired one! She KILLED me! So I caused this and now she is dead." The Doctor was filled with rage "But this is where the plot thickens, because the moment I died I held on to the one image that I stored in my data banks. YOU were that image Doctor!" Things were starting to become clearer "Wait, you're not who I think you are. Please don't let you be that." It began to smile "Yes, I am TARDIS! The entire fabric of time will crumble before me and Doctor, you will have a front row seat!"

"But TARDIS what happened to you? What happened to the Pond's?" "Oh, I'll enjoy telling this tale."

-The Scene Changes To Months Ago-

The TARDIS crew had attempted to stop the Derfillion's in reshaping time to their unique image, but the TARDIS had different plans. It began to act up and was taunting Amy "You, you and your stupid husband should leave right now! Or else I will erase you from time!" The anger built up inside Amy and caused her to destroy the console thus creating the first time portal.

As TARDIS began to finish the story he began to talk of his plan "I wanted to create that portal as I've always hated this world! So I will risk my old body and absorb the supreme portal which will cause an explosion so powerful time will come to a stop and then DEATH comes to EVERYONE!" TARDIS teleported River and the Doctor outside of the red TARDIS (still in their cells) whilst he began his diabolical plan!

As the plan progressed several timelines were being sucked into the TARDIS and the energy was enough to create another big bang and 80 TARDIS's. Oswin slowly approached, "Doctor, I'm dying but I have enough power to free one of you!" The Doctor raised his hand and she began to approach him but then River began to reveal one of her biggest secrets "Doctor, let me out! I know what I'm doing! I've lied to you, I've seen this…this is where our timelines mess up." Oswin opened her cell and River began to enter the red TARDIS, once inside she created one final portal which destroyed the rest and restored time.

But Oswin's soul took its final breath and she returned to the stars finally at peace with herself. The Doctor still had no idea where the Pond's where but then when he began to fly the TARDIS their souls returned "I have never been more happy to see this place" said Rory and the TARDIS crew shared a hug of happiness they were finally reunited.

The End


End file.
